


Queen

by Iranette



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iranette/pseuds/Iranette
Summary: Queen Amelia Rosevine, Lover of King Raul, was informed about her husband's death. She knew he was battling. He didn't allow anyone to get involved and look how it ended up. After several months, her sons were finished grieving while she spent her days in the office mourning. The Emperor decided to hire a Jester to cheer her up...who only fell in love with her





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. I hope you enjoy this sappy love story ;v;

She sat in her office, staring at her paperwork. It included of paperwork for adding Royal Guards, taxes, events, problems of the colony, and the Emperor's tasks. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. Piles of paperwork and folders can be seen as towers, intimidating her and mocking her stroke of the feather. The once beautiful Queen has dreaded. Overworking and burning herself out to the point where she'd not sleep or shower unless at least 1/4 of it were done. Her brown, long hair was greasy, her bangs were darker than her hair, and the eyes of the once happy soul as became depressed. 

 

The door opened slightly. A man dressed as a Jester came in with a big smile. His face had white face paint with a silly clown face drawn on. She didn't look at him. She wasn't expecting any sort of visiter yet, here he was. She looked up at him and nearly flinched, not knowing whether to call for the guards or talking to him like a human being. After a minute of silence, she finally spoken. Her voice was down to earth but depressed. "Whom would it be around this time?" She asked. He enthusiastically bowed towards her. "You're new Jester, my Queen!" He said was a gleeful smile. His voice was high and goofy. After taking a good look at her, he found her very beautiful, even in her state of now. She gotten confused. Her eyes darted at the pile of papers and flipped through the recent ones and looked back at him, darting a suspicious look. "I don't recall having or getting any form of entertainment." She said, crossing her arms. "The Emperor has hired me!" He stood up straight, chirping slightly. She sighed. "More paperwork." She mumbled. She closed her eyes in frustration. "If you are going to be a Jester, entertain me." She asked. 

 

He picked up the left over plates from dinner and lunch. He started juggling the plates, with a nervous smile on his face. He made a mistake making one go to high and lost balance. The plates hit his head and as he fell, he tried to catch the remaining ones, only coming back with one. She had a small grin. Pain was a little amusing to her. It was also cute that he was trying to be a professional Jester. She had a small chuckle. He slightly smiled. Someone has made the queen laugh finally. Her hair bounced with a sign of life. He stood up slightly and rubbed his head from the stinging pain. "I'm sorry, my lady. As I am a little new to this." He apologized, handing her his form. "It's alright." She said warmly, reaching for it and read it.

 

"....so your name is Miguel?" She asked him. He gulped a little "Y-yes, my Queen! But I prefer to be called Jester! The name does not fit my occupation." He rubbed his head a little more and gave a cheeky silly pose for her as he watches her gaze at him. She took a good look at his silly outfit. "Uh huh."


End file.
